Dragon
Several kinds of Dragons exist in the Krosmoz, and relatively little is known about them. All are extremely powerful and have the ability to lay eggs, called Dofus, if they fall in love. Just like Dragons, their Dofus belong to different categories. Language Dragons have their own tongue and alphabet, and their names are, for the most part, particularly long and difficult to pronounce. In Wakfu season 1, episode 23, reversed French speech is used when Drill speaks in Draconic. Dragon families Eliatrope Dragons Eliatrope Dragons were born of the union of the goddess Eliatrope and the Great Dragon, along with their Eliatrope twins. There are six of them: Adamai, Baltazar, Efrim, Grougaloragran, Phaeris, Shinonome. In addition, each belongs to one of the Dragon categories that follow and is associated with an equivalent type of Dofus. For example, the Eliatrope Emerald Dofus is identical to the Primordial Emerald Dofus in seasons 1 and 2 of Wakfu. In some media, however, Eliatrope Dofus are given a distinct appearance. When these Dragons die, their Wakfu returns to the Dofus they hatched from until it is ready to hatch again. This can only happen if the Dragon's Eliatrope twin is also in the egg. It is unclear whether Eliatrope Dragons can lay their own eggs like the World of Twelve's Dragons, and whether there were more than the first six. Dragons of the Black Fire Dragons of the Black Fire are descended from Ouronigride and include the first sons Grougalorasalar, Gargoylone and Celui dont on tait le nom (the one who shall not be named). They are associated with Black Magic and known for their violence and anger. Dragons of the White Fire Dragons of the White Fire are descended from Helioboros and include the first sons Gresgaoulian, Croulakrakoss and Dardondakal. They are associated with White Magic and known for their virtue. Elemental Dragons Elemental Dragons are descended from Spiritia and include the first sons Aerafal, Aguabrial, Ignemikhal, and Terrakourial. Each represents one of the elements and they tend to be playful. Dragon reincarnation Apart from Eliatrope Dragons and their ability to reincarnate from their Dofus alongside their twins, there exist a few other examples of Dragons accomplishing something similar. , part of a series of books inside the Dofus MMORPG, mentions the following (emphasis ours): }} While this reincarnation does not involve a Dofus, readers of the DOFUS Manga will also remember that Arty is a reincarnation of Ignemikhal, even though he took a human form at birth in the image of his adoptive father. Indeed, the primordial Crimson Dofus that Crail was guarding eventually hatched, and the official Krosmoz site confirms that he is Ignemikhal himself, and not his son. The Wakfu OVAs also involve all six Primordial Dragons, while Dardondakal was killed by Hyrkul in the year 132, which would indicate that he has reincarnated in the meantime. Terrakourial is also said to have been dead a long time in Dofus: La Pyramide ocre, during the . Despite the absence of a Dofus in the citation above, Dofus: Les Larmes turquoise indicates that they are normally necessary. According to the book, because Bolgrot never laid his own Dofus, he could not reincarnate normally, although his spirit endured after his death. Famous Dragons Osamodas' Dragons When Osamodas discovered the soon-to-be World of Ten, he was surrounded by his three Dragon companions: Ouronigride the black, Helioboros the white, and Spiritia the elemental Dragon. The three are responsible for creating new life on the planet and breathing magic into it, and they sit at the top of the family tree of all other Dragons in the World of Twelve (as shown above). This story can be found in the Dofus MMO books and , as well as in the Dofus Artbook Session 2. Curiously, in Dofus: La Pyramide ocre, Prosperus Elementor calls Terrakourial the grandson of Prysmaradoth, the ancient Dragon on the back of which Incarnam is built. That would make Prysmaradoth the father of Spiritia, meaning that there may be yet more links in the family tree between Osamodas' Dragons and the Great Dragon that have not been revealed. All Dragons by name Category:Sapient races